


Slow Hands (Corpse Husband/Reader)

by nobokeisbebsiok



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobokeisbebsiok/pseuds/nobokeisbebsiok
Summary: He leaned in close, both of your lips grazing each other. "Is kitten ready for play time?" He asked.You nodded and let out a small whimper.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader
Kudos: 842





	Slow Hands (Corpse Husband/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a simp but my best friend requested something dirty with Corpse and my high imagination went wild.

"Oh, _fuuuck._ You're such a good girl, sucking my cock so well..." His hand cupped the side of your face, the two of you making eye contact as you swallow down his dick.  
  
He moaned again and you swore you could feel your cunt dripping. His deep rumbles reverberated in your ears.  
  
You slipped one hand down your body, in between your legs, and grinded your palm against your throbbing pussy. Moaning softly, your let your eyes roll in the back of your skull.  
  
"Is kitten being naughty and _touching_ herself? Does she need to be punished?" He teased, but you knew there was a very real threat behind it.  
  
You looked up at him with the biggest pleading eyes. You needed to be touched, licked, fucked-- anything at this point.  
  
Fully reading your expression, he grabbed you by a fist full of hair and yanked you off his cock with a slick noise. He pulled his pants back up and walked over to the dresser.  
  
"Kitty needs her collar, don't you think?" He rhetorically asked, you tilted your head back in submission as he latched the leather black collar with matching leash.  
  
He pushed you down onto your back and crawled up your body, leaving little bruises and bite marks on the way up to your lips.  
  
He leaned in close, both of your lips grazing each other. "Is kitten ready for play time?" He asked.  
  
You nodded and let out a small whimper.  
  
" _Yeeeah,_ she better fucking be." He growled before diving in tongue first to kiss you.  
  
You moaned wantonly, your eyes fluttering shut. You kissed hungrily as both of your tongues slid together. He moaned deeply causing something wonderful to stir inside of you.  
  
He grabbed you by the thigh and flipped you over onto your tummy then yanked your hips up to present your cunt to him.  
  
He dragged his nails down your back and you moaned softly, your ass raising further in the air to chase the feeling.  
  
"God fucking damn it." He moaned at the sight on your glistening pussy. "You're so fucking gorgeous, kitten."  
  
"All wet and ready..." He drawled, skimming two fingers over your slick folds. He soaked his fingers in your juices then pressed them into your cunt.  
  
You mewled, clenching around the digits and sucking them in.  
  
"Damn, baby girl." He moaned, his breathing just as heavy as his low eyelids.  
  
He hungrily added more fingers, curling them harshly with each thrust. You sobbed, rolling your hips to meet each curl.  
  
"S-stop! I'm gonna cum!" You cried out, trying to pull his fingers out of you. He batted your hands away and grabbed them both with one hand then pinned them behind your back.  
  
You jerked violently as he pumped faster, your orgasm approaching like a freight train. "Please, please, please!" You begged, your breathing ragged.  
  
Just as you approached your crash, he came to a complete stop and pulled his hand from your pussy. Tears fell from your eyes as you were edged.  
  
He wiped your tears, shushing you softly. "Don't worry, Daddy's going to fuck you so good."  
  
He lined up his cock and pushed the head between your folds, the feeling of being filled making your eyebrows pinch together in pleasure. He gave you time to adjust, pushing in only inch by inch.  
  
Once fully seated, he wrapped the leash around his fist, giving it a quick test yank. "Color?"  
  
"Green, please! Just fucking green!" You cried out. You were over the foreplay and desperately needed to be fucked.  
  
He pulled back until the tip was still inside then thrust forward all at once. You gasped loudly and scrambled for purchase on the sheets.  
  
He kept a brutal pace, snapping his hips forward again and again. The sound of his balls slapping against you echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Fuck yes, that's my good girl. You like being a good little bitch for Daddy?" He growled as he wrapped the leash tighter around his fist, making your back arch deeper and fucking faster into you.  
  
"Yes, yes! I do!" You cried out, your body jolting with each thrust and your eyes rolling back.  
  
"That's right. You'll always be mine. All fucking mine. My fucking perfect girl." His thrusts become erratic, but more powerful. He was going to cum soon and he was putting in his all.  
  
" _Ahn!_ Please, I'm so close! _Fuuuck!"_ You sobbed, meeting all of his thrusts halfway with desperation.  
  
"Yeah? Kitten is gonna cum all over Daddy's cock?" He growled.  
  
He spit into his hand and reached down to rub circles into your clit as he pounded into your g-spot. Everything was so much with his voice telling you sinful things in your ear. You clench tightly around him, your hips stuttering as you came.  
  
" _Oh god, fuck yes! Please, Daddy!"_  
  
You can feel his hot cum squelching inside of you as his thrusts slow to a crawl. You're both panting with exhaustion, the sweat on your skin cooling.  
  
" _Mmh,_ yeah. Daddy's perfect little cum slut." He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead.  
  
You close your eyes and smile, relishing in the sweet moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
